


【尼弩】卧底情人

by AKIRA_ixp



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA_ixp/pseuds/AKIRA_ixp
Summary: 黑帮大佬 尼根 x 警方卧底 弩达里尔在救世军卧底七年，为NYPD送出无数重要情报，而抓捕尼根的行动很快就要收网了……提示：含少量女路人x弩，不过弩妹最后属于尼根！本ABO设定中，所有的A有屌，所有的O是批，无论男女。以及有强取豪夺、软性调教Play，注意避雷。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

达里尔锤了一下方向盘，这个简单的动作扯到他腰上的枪伤，让他倒吸一口气，向后仰倒在座椅上。他抬起眼，从后视镜中望向车后座上的另一个人——他昏迷的老板，尼根。

他们被困住了。

洛杉矶今年的雪特别大，大到他偷来的这辆老爷车被冻的熄了火。达里尔呼出一口气，面前升起一团白雾，后座的尼根似乎也因为寒冷，蜷缩得更紧了。

车里不能再呆了，削薄的窗户、熄火的引擎，没等敌人追上他们，他们就会先冻死在这里。

他拉开些外套，试着去探腰间的伤口。

“嘶…呃嗯——”幸好，子弹穿过去了，只是血流的有点多。达里尔舔着干裂的嘴唇，用力推开车门。

冷风与雪花一下子灌进来。

他不敢久留，先把装武器的帆布包斜挎在身上，就去后座将尼根拽下车。Alpha很沉，冷汗沿着达里尔鬓角叠叠滚落，但他们绝对不能停留在这里。

时间临近傍晚，Omega扶着他的Alpha老板在雪中摇晃地前进着，在地上擦出一条蜿蜒的雪线。

冬日的夕阳透不过雪雾，整个世界是一片染了昏红色的白茫茫。雪线从公路一直向最邻近的小镇绵延，最初的印记又很快被新雪覆盖。等走到中途，白雪上开始出现鲜红的血迹，是达里尔伤口上滴下的血。

Omega吞下咽喉里的呜咽，血垂直着砸下去，好似在雪上绽开的一朵朵殷红的花，又很快被稀释成淡粉，被绵绵的雪片掩埋。

短短两公里的路，达里尔走了很久。

天完全黑下来，风雪更大，只有远处屋内亮起的灯可以勉强充当路引，他快要看不清了。

“Come on，man！”他咬着牙，用力抓紧尼根绕在自己肩头的手臂，搀扶着Alpha继续前进。既然救了，他就绝不会抛下他。

他没能留意到一块藏在雪下的石头。

突如其来的磕绊，让本就重心不稳的达里尔朝前扑去，带着尼根一起狠摔进雪地中……

“Fuck！”这一下摔得重极了，他只觉得膝盖上磨破一大块皮，挂在身上的武器袋也险些摔出去。他顾不上检查自己，只来得及迅速将尼根翻过来，但尼根完全没了动静。借着远处的光，达里尔能看到从他头上流出来的、此时已经干涸凝固的血。

“No. ”Omega狼狈地坐在雪地里，像一只浑身都脏兮兮的负伤小兽。他想用袖口抹掉脸上的泥和血，或者是尼根脸上的，可他的整只袖子都是湿漉漉的。

如果他在这里停下，尼根一定会死。

不。这个想法刺激到达里尔，让他爆发出最后的一点力量。他闷吼一声，嗓音里还有隐藏着的水气与哭音，他重新架起尼根，蹒跚地向前走去……

达里尔推开汽车旅馆接待室的门时，门上旧色的铃铛发出“叮铃”一声。

一个胖子老板从里屋转出来，室内制暖很好，他只穿着一件肥大如袍子般的灰短袖。他吮掉手指上的Pizza酱，大力拍着接待处的木案台，热情地说：“哦嗨，欢迎！我的朋友！几间房？几个人？”

“……两个人，一间房。”

老板甚至没向达里尔要证件——在这种大风雪天来住汽车旅馆的，不是嬉皮士，就是有些故事的旅行者，他通常不想惹麻烦。他只是哼着小调去钥匙盒子里翻找着钥匙：“一楼的怎么样？不需要上下搬行李。”

达里尔点点头，他已经说不出话。

老板接过钱，把钥匙递给他，钥匙是拴在一块沉重的厚木板上的，防止丢失：“你的脸色看起来可不大好，Buddy，快进屋和你的同伴洗个热水澡吧！明天走得早的话，钥匙扔到屋外的纸箱里就行，不用特地喊我。”他说完摆摆手，又继续回屋吃Pizza了。

感谢上帝，也感谢美国小镇人民的迟钝。

在店主转身的一瞬间，达里尔就弯下腰，皱紧眉、用手死死捂住侧腹。他缓了好几秒，才强撑着走出去，重新架起被他暂时安置在门口长椅上的尼根，走向汽车旅馆的103号房间。

进屋后，他将自己和Alpha一起扔到床上，几乎没有立刻昏死过去。

他仰头看着天花板，心想，总算是逃出来了。

达里尔没敢躺太久，怕身上的血迹弄脏床铺，让本就简陋陈旧的房间更不好住。缓上一口气，他便爬起来，从装武器的旅行袋中拿出酒、勾针和缝线。这些原本是给尼根准备的，尼根来找他的时候满头满身都是血，害的他以为他受了严重的伤，却没想到最后给自己用上了。

达里尔将台灯对准自己的腰腹，咬住衣服下摆，拧过身子开始处理伤口。

他别着手，先将白酒浇上伤口消毒，再用火烤过勾针，以医用线缝合。没有麻醉药，只能硬挺，而即便选择了针数最少的缝合方式，他依然疼得眼冒金星，生理泪水不断从眼角流出。

“呜…呜嗯……”

半个小时后，他终于丢开勾针，瘫软在沙发上。躺在床上的尼根咕哝了一声，仍然没醒。

又过了半晌，达里尔曲起腿蜷缩成一团。

他不知道，救下尼根是不是一个错误的决定。

他是说，他们根本不是同一阵营的人——尼根是“救世军”的首领，一个黑帮头目；而他，他该死的是个警察，隶属于NYPD的卧底警察。

诚然他给尼根当了七年的手下，却没当过一天真正的探员（他是从警校毕业后直接成为卧底的），但是他始终记得，自己是个警察。

事实上，他做的也还不赖，海莲娜为此嘉奖了他。

海莲娜是他的Alpha，虽然没有结婚，但她标记过他。她同时也是达里尔的上峰，更是将他从曾经的泥沼中拉出来的人。

原本最多七个月，NYPD针对“救世军”的行动就可以收网，达里尔一直在期待这一天。他都想好了，海莲娜对于他长期无法回家肯定是有不满的，除了工作外，他的生活别无他物，更别提尽到什么Omega的职责。等这件事结束后，他会和海莲娜多进行一些“家庭活动”，争取早点为她怀上孩子。

是总督搞砸了一切。

总督是尼根的死对头，“伍德伯里”的老大。伍德伯里一直在和救世军抢地盘，七年里冲突越演越烈，而就在两日前，他们暗算了尼根。

达里尔不能让尼根死在总督手上——救世军之所以吃得开，是因为尼根是个极聪明的中间人，他维系着数个黑暗网络，将上、下游的关系处理的异常妥当。端掉救世军，实际上是为了连根拔起尼根背后的黑色网。所以让他一个人草草地死在黑帮火并中，没有任何意义。

可这不表示达里尔不纠结，毕竟七年来，他最大的愿望就是将尼根送进监狱，结束这一切。而不是从枪林弹雨中救下这个男人，再和他亡命天涯。

达里尔艰难地挪回床边，抱起依旧昏迷的尼根，让他枕到自己膝盖上。

他打了水，清理起对方脸上的血污，又一点点去摸尼根脑后的伤势。他判断的没错，虽然流了不少血，但骨骼没出问题，大概率是脑震荡，那么静置平躺，等他自然醒来就好。当了这么多年的下属，达里尔对尼根变态般的恢复能力十分了解。

现在最头疼的，是接下来要如何处置这个家伙。

大规模的袭击让救世军遭受重创，这对警察而言不算坏。尼根现在在他手上，如果证据充分的话，或许明天就有警车直接来把他接走。

但不管怎么说，现在最需要做的，还是要躲过总督的追杀，并且保证尼根还活着。

这让Omega叹了口气，无奈又有些懊恼地瞪着膝盖上昏迷的男人。

达里尔用布巾裹着短短的手指，擦拭尼根的脸颊。随着血迹被清理掉，尼根的五官重新明朗起来。不得不承认的是，即便看了七年，他还是觉得尼根很耐看，周正的轮廓、粗黑的眉毛、削薄的嘴唇，组合在一起有种说不出的霸道。

达里尔的思绪不免有些飘忽，手指不知何时下意识地揉向Alpha紧皱的眉心。

却在这时，尼根的睫毛抖了下。

达里尔的心脏顿时漏了一拍，他抽回手。

他听到男人难受的呻吟，而很快的，那双眼睛睁开了。棕色眼睛的痛苦是显而易见的，达里尔不免想安慰他点什么。

而就在他权衡着要如何和尼根说清他们眼下的处境时，却听到尼根沙哑的声音犹豫地问……

“……你是谁？这…是哪儿？”


	2. Chapter 2

“达里尔，你不能现在带他回来。”电话里的女声冷静地说。

“听着，海莲娜，我……”

“不，你能做到，达里尔。”女声深吸一口气，像是压抑住什么个人情绪，“听我说，我们没有掌握任何切实的证据，你现在带他回来也无法定罪，反而会暴露警方对他的监控。我也很想你，你在外面的每一天我都非常担心，可你是距离他最近的人了，七年来只有你做得这么优秀，我们绝不能功亏一篑。”

“他已经把一切都忘了……”

“这恰恰是个好机会！尼根的恢复力非常强，失忆大概率也都是暂时性的，你正要利用这个机会获取他的信任。别忘了，你们之前一直在东海岸，去年他才带你到洛杉矶，这是个切入他在西海岸势力的绝佳机会，我已经和加州警方联络，申请联合办案了。”

达里尔深吸一口气，他不是没听出海莲娜语气中的兴奋，而他是不可能违抗他的Alpha的命令的，无论出于情感还是职责。

“可那或许还需要很久。”他嗫嚅着，似乎还想要争取一下。

“多久都可以，我不着急。”海莲娜放缓声音，“你已经做得很好了，没有人催促或者逼迫你。事实上，警方也会暗中协助你们的。”

“……我很想你。”达里尔终于克制不住说了出来，距离他们上次见面，已经快一年了。毕竟海莲娜隶属于NYPD，自从尼根把他带到西海岸，他就再也没见过她。Omega思念自己的Alpha，是一种天然的本能。

海莲娜顿了一下，她本想说她早就让达里尔解除标记了，去除手术还是她亲自监督他去做的，那时候达里尔望着她的眼神她至今难忘，但是他忍住了，明白任务优先私人感情。既然那时候他做得到，现在更该如此，思念她，不是什么不可抗力，只是达里尔的思维惯性罢了。

不过海莲娜没有点破，她需要稳住他，听话的Omega总是便于管理的。

她温言道：“尼根醒了么，宝贝？”

达里尔回头从窗户望了下屋内：“没有。”

“那去找出偏僻地方，让我帮你。”

这个命令让达里尔兴奋起来，他应诺着点点头，快速绕到汽车旅馆后面的空地上，那里堆着一些箱子和大型垃圾桶。他向海莲娜汇报了这个。

“哦，你这个廉价的小婊子，嗯哼？”海莲娜戏谑说。

达里尔的耳朵涨红了。

“把裤子脱掉，手撑着垃圾桶，向后撅起你的骚屁股。”

女性Alpha的声音清亮又极富魅力，达里尔一下子就湿润了。他立刻这么做了，将赤裸的肉屁股暴露在洛杉矶清晨的空气里，冷空气让他的肉穴抽缩起来。

“想让我进去么？”

“嗯哼……”达里尔含混地哼着，他好喜欢海莲娜弄他。

海莲娜总是喜欢从背后进入他，他记得对方红色的尖腿高跟鞋。海莲娜会穿着短裙站在他身后，仿佛高高在上的女王，而他是她的囚徒。他回想着，闭上眼睛仿佛就能看到海莲娜掏出她那根保养的很好的巨大阴茎，用龟头摩擦过他的骚逼。

“啊——”达里尔将手指插入自己的穴里，抽插着。他很容易湿，也相对松弛，可海莲娜从来都不嫌弃。

她只是喜欢羞辱他，而他莫名享受那个。

她会一边扇他的肉屁股，一边用她漂亮的女性阴茎狠狠透他肉又厚水又多的骚逼。她每次都能把他操得大声浪叫，腿根颤抖，还想索要更多。

她还会故意拉扯他的阴唇，说那里颜色很深，辱骂他是个不值钱男妓。哦他是，他当然是，他们喜欢玩这种情趣Play，在剧本里他就是她捡回来的婊子，14岁就出来卖的站街男妓。

他呻吟着，而他的女Alpha只是用声音调教他，他就要受不了了。他对着手机的话筒呻吟。

“乖，小点声。你想让整个旅店都听到你的浪叫么？”海莲娜斥责。

“对不起，女士。”

这场电话性爱没有持续很久，达里尔就喷了。他太久都没有发泄，这次海莲娜的纵容让他心中倍感甜蜜。

“在必要的时候，我批准你使用一些Omega特有的手段。”事毕后，海莲娜说。

“什么？”达里尔还有点晕眩。

“尼根也是个Alpha。”女声冷静地指出。“而我并不介意那个。”

达里尔楞了一下，被拉出幻梦，他甚至还没有提上裤子，屁股与湿漉漉的穴都暴露在空气中。

达里尔从小就是个很要强的人，也十分在乎家庭，这大概和他的Omega天性有关。莫尔不愿意当警察，就由他来完成他们老爹的心愿。但是在一个满是Alpha与Beta的体系中，Omega警员仍旧是备受歧视且无法得到重用的。海莲娜赏识了他，她看到达里尔身上的韧劲与坚强，对他委以重任。

所以他不会让她失望的，更别提她还是他的Alpha，况且都什么年代了。

达里尔收拾心情，慢慢走回他和尼根的房间。

可事实上，情况比他汇报给海莲娜的更复杂——

尼根揉着眼睛，从床上坐起来时，正看到达里尔端着两杯咖啡走进来。

“……早，”达里尔顿了下，示意手中的咖啡，“你喝么？”

“我应该叫你什么？达里尔叔叔么？”尼根这么问。

是了，伟大的救世军首领尼根不但失忆，记忆还退回到青少年时期——是的，就是不折不扣愚蠢自大的青春期！

“Sir will be better. ”达里尔没好气地呛到。

“我可不会那么叫你的，你是警察或者老师么？还要喊Sir。”尼根耸肩。

“……起来吃早饭。”

“你还没说我们在哪里，要去哪。”尼根啃着三明治，鼓着腮帮子唔唔地说。

达里尔有点想教导他的餐桌礼仪，说不定就是小时候缺乏教育，长大之后才踏上犯罪的道路，他心想。但他忍住了，说：“我们在洛杉矶，要往旧金山方向走，你……在那边有家人和势力，到那边你说不定能想起点什么。”

尼根吹了声口哨：“听起来真酷。”

“吃好就快点走，我们不能在一个地方久留。”

“你说了算，先生。”男人笑嘻嘻地，神情中有少年人特有的爽朗和一股子天生的蔫坏。

达里尔瞪着他，最终默默收拾食品包装扔到垃圾桶里，折回身给他系鞋带。尼根的脑震荡很严重，不能让他弯腰，而这让Omega不免有一种即当下属又当Baby Sitter的感觉。他一边系鞋带一边又想，原来尼根身上那股子霸道的坏劲儿是小时候就有的。

他抬起头的时候刚好撞见尼根在看他，睫毛很长的大眼睛里有好奇与探究。

这让达里尔窒了下，别开脸——45岁的尼根可没有这么直白。

不过似乎也好？傻一点的话，他会更容易取得他的信任吧？达里尔没有忘记海莲娜交给他的任务。

离开旅店后，他带着尼根在两条街的地方撬了一辆大轮子的越野车，抓地性能好，能开得久。

“哇，Dude，我得说这太酷了。”尼根坐进副驾驶时这么说。

达里尔瞥他一眼，舔了下嘴唇。拉出驾驶座下方的零线和火线，故意拉长一些，让尼根可以看清楚。他将两个线头对在一起打着车：“像这样，嗯，也不是什么很难的科技。”

尼根的眼里顿时亮亮的。

达里尔觉得这还挺不错的，毕竟很少会有人夸奖Omega的业务能力，他心里有些爽，对失忆患者的态度就耐心了一些。

他们一路上也聊了起来。

达里尔问：“你记忆里，自己还在纽约上学？”

尼根将注意力从车载收音机上收回一些：“是啊，我还在追求隔壁学校的校花呢！”他陷入回忆中，闭上眼睛回味道，“她可真漂亮，就是没分化，谁约她她都端着，啧。”

达里尔不觉想笑，是啊，他都快忘了，十几岁的青春期正是第二性征发育的时候。这么一回想起来，首先闯入记忆的就是那时候他下体的雄性器官蜕化，而代表着雌性的肉穴慢慢生成。而他因为不适应，穿着最普通的三角内裤，却还要羞耻地夹着腿走路，为此没少被那些Beta和Alpha的男同学笑话。

快停，他的耳朵发红，想要错开第二性征的话题。

“你是Beta，还是Omega？”偏巧尼根这时候问。

“……你闻不出来？”达里尔错愕地回过头。

尼根摇摇头，他揉了下鼻尖，看起来有些无措：“我还没分化呢。”他回答的时候带着少年特有的赧然，不过他想到什么，又兴致勃勃起来，“哦不，我的身体早就分化了对吧！”

他说着，用力吸了吸鼻子，仿佛在寻找什么。很快地，他找到目标，离达里尔越来越近，甚至将鼻尖凑到了达里尔的肩膀上。

“你闻起来可真棒，先生。你是Omega么？”

达里尔的脖子僵硬，脸涨得通红。

但这显然不是照顾青春期小鬼的唯一烦恼，尼根有很多问题，任何一个失忆的人都会迫不及待地搞清楚事。而他依旧是聪明霸道的，又有45岁的尼根早就磨砺掉的直白。

他在吃晚饭的时候单刀直入：“达里尔，你是我的Omega么？”

达里尔差点呛到，他喝了一大口橙汁：“为什么这么觉得？”

“很显然的，我遇险、被人追杀，没有人来救我，除了你。而我是个Alpha，你是Omega。”尼根插了一块牛排塞入口中。

不管是45岁还是少年，他的胃口都很好。而他在等着达里尔回答。

达里尔很犹豫，按照海莲娜的计划，他应该顺应尼根的话头，45岁的救世军黑帮大佬是个很开放的人，他有许多情人和床伴，事实上他也和达里尔做过——有那么几次，在达里尔刚加入的时候，又或者别的什么时候，尼根总会用这种方法来测试他的忠心。

可他是有真正的Alpha的，海莲娜。

“我们做过。”达里尔最后避重就轻地说，他盯着餐盘，“我是你的下属，需要确定我的忠诚，或者实在找不到别人的时候，你会使用我。”

尼根吹了声口哨。

当天晚上，他们找了另一家汽车旅馆。这种地方总是很旧，深色的墙纸已然卷边，露出泛黄的墙体，四个顶角上结着的蛛网，地毯边缘是清洗不净的返潮。达里尔把枕套翻个面，露出里面干净的一面，多少想让尼根睡得舒服点些。

他听到尼根在浴室发出一声惊呼。

“怎么了？”他快步走进去。

“Holy mother shit！原来老子成熟后长这样。”尼根对着镜子，摸着自己的脸，一副自恋的模样。“果真有大佬的派头。这胡子是那种感觉，”他昂着下巴摸自己的胡须，“就是太长了，吃饭不方便。”

达里尔不知道应该吐槽脏话，还是吐槽他说话的内容。

但是，照顾“青少年”的烦恼远不止如此。在第三天，他借着买早餐再一次联络海莲娜，并带着咖啡和派从外面回来时，他看到了尼根正傻傻地坐在床上。

“怎么了？你有哪里不舒服？”达里尔皱起眉，走过去试了下他的额头。

尼根咽了咽吐沫，难得地脸红，他讷讷看着这两天一直好心照顾他的达里尔，说：“我好像，晨勃了。”

达里尔也愣了。

他羞窘地偏开脸：“我去收拾行李，你自己弄一下？”

他现在很尴尬，不想接触到任何关于“性”的东西，因为刚才海莲娜才拒绝过他。他的性欲是有些旺盛的，尤其是海莲娜一撩拨他，他都会在短期内非常饥渴。而这两天带“小鬼”让他心力交瘁，达里尔就想让海莲娜再来一次电话Play，好好透透他的骚逼，但海莲娜严厉地拒绝了，要他集中注意在任务上。

尼根抿住嘴唇：“不行，我…试过了。我是说我撸过一发，它软不下来。”

“什么？”达里尔回过神。

而等他回过头时，尼根已经拉开裤子，毫无芥蒂地给他看胯间那根粗大的雄性阴茎——没分化的尼根很自然地将他当做另一名男性。而达里尔顾不得羞耻了，因为他知道了尼根为什么软不下来，是Alpha特有的一种晨勃，他成结了。

只是青春期的少年尼根，并没有相关的经验。

“你……要把结消下去，才能恢复正常。”达里尔微微脸红地指导道，示意了下Alpha龟头下方环装鼓出的一圈。

“哦！原来这是结！”尼根宛如发现新大陆，说着还好奇地用手去套了下。

这个动作让达里尔心跳加速。

“那怎么让结消下去？”尼根虚心求教。

这个问题难倒了Omega，达里尔看着他，有种说不出的犹豫，他舔了舔嘴唇，像是做了什么艰难的决定，最后，他叹了口气，俯下身，将鬓发拢到耳后，张口含住了Alpha的大鸡巴。

让Alpha的结消下去，需要Omega的信息素，房间里刚好有一个Omega，并且他现在也不可能出去给少年尼根再找一个人来了。

他的心里有些难过，但并不是全然接受不了的。舔阴茎的时候，他想起刚刚加入救世军的时候，为了证明他的忠诚，他就被尼根操了。当着许多手下的面，尼根就扒掉他的裤子，露出达里尔水润润的骚逼，而他没带任何情感地就将阴茎插入他的洞里，仿佛完成一种训导仪式，明确谁才是掌控者。

尼根很大、也很粗，即便没有感情，也把他填得好满，让他忍不住抓住面前的桌子耸动起屁股。

事后他又羞又愧，和海莲娜交代了这件事，海莲娜大度地安慰他，和他说就想象是她在操他就好。而那次他回家的时候，海莲娜允许他骑在自己身上，完全把她的阴茎含在骚逼里。

达里尔决定把口中的这根也想象成自己的女Alpha。

这让他感觉好多了，忍不住动情起来。他含得很认真，很懂得礼仪地用嘴唇包住牙齿，不会磕碰到敏感粗大的柱体，他吞咽着，灵活的舌头卷舔着柱身，不一会就吸出响来，像是在品尝什么美味珍馐。

“唔……”他卖力地吞吐着，同时散发出一些信息素，他后颈的腺体涨涨的，是对尼根Alpha的气味的回应。

尼根在十几分钟后射在了他的嘴里。

Alpah喘着粗气，抓着达里尔的后脑黑发，他刚刚无师自通地摁住Omega，让他持续地给他深喉。达里尔被他弄得眼眶泛红，却又很爽，有一种嘴被操开的感觉。

他乖顺地咽下尼根的精液，想和他说去洗一下，然后他们好趁着早继续赶路，顺利的话，今天晚上就可以抵达旧金山。然而，当达里尔抬起头时，却发现……

尼根依旧没有软，那根粗壮的，颜色很深的大东西还是直挺挺地立着。

“你……”

尼根也傻了：“可能是Omega信息素不够。”他看起来比达里尔更无措，“生理课上说的。”

达里尔恶狠狠地蹬着Alpha，他觉得很委屈、很羞耻，又难以宣之于口。因为海莲娜让他去除标记的原因，他现在生理上是个“无主”的Omega。而尼根，这个该死的“青少年”，根本不知道如何控制Alpha的信息素浓度。屋内越来越浓的Alpha信息素，让达里尔很难受。

他的心脏跳得很快，脸颊不自然地烧红。

Alpha的本能让尼根伸出手，把比他矮上许多的Omega抓到怀里。

“你……”

“嘘——”尼根瞅着他，眼神是赤裸直白的索求。他距离达里尔越来越近，最后不容分说地咬住Omega的嘴唇。

达里尔想推开他，但是他推不开，腰部因为还没好的枪伤，根本使不上力气，他很快被尼根压倒在床上。

而尼根的身体记忆指引着他，他扒掉达里尔的裤子。Omega穿得很厚，外套是那种有一道道横向鼓楞的羽绒服，黑色的羽绒服衬得达里尔赤裸的屁股格外白，白且满是软肉。

他的裤子只被扒到膝盖。

“哇哦，”尼根摁住他的双腕，低头去看达里尔没什么阴毛的下体。那里又光又滑，稀疏的阴毛蜷曲着，上面有淫靡的水光。

“住手。”达里尔偏过头，他深吸着气，声音里了些成年人说不出口的委屈。他不能真的拒绝尼根，但是他又真的不想。

尼根哪管这些，他胯下的阴茎已经贴在达里尔的阴阜外蹭了起来。

“啊……”很热很烫地龟头，让达里尔忍不住喘息起来。

尼根像是得到了某种允许，他将达里尔翻过来，就让他穿着羽绒服与黑裤子，只露出白皙肉厚的屁股。他从后面掰开Omega的臀瓣，很轻易地就将阴茎操进去。

不但插入，还直捅到底。

达里尔闷哼一声，用手撑住汽车旅馆的床头板。床头板被晃得嘎吱嘎吱响，尼根操得非常大力。他的洞一向很松，阴唇也是黑红色的，不怎么好看，显得熟而廉价，又因为尼根的大力，龟头时不时就会顶到子宫。

而花心那里会让他爽得颤抖，他被阴茎填满了。这是他好久都没有的待遇了。可是操他的人根本不是他的Alpha，这让达里尔把脸埋进胳膊里，羞耻到不行。

可尼根压根没想放过他，他很快无师自通地一面揉他的阴蒂，一面透他的穴。微凉的指尖摁住高热敏感的阴蒂，压迫挤弄，把达里尔尖叫着送上高潮。

“松手，啊……别…求你了……！尼根……”

他用力推拒着摁住阴蒂的手，淫水却争先恐后地从他的肉洞中涌出，他肥厚的屁股克制不住地抖耸着，像毫无廉耻的娼妓。

最后他喷了，根本克制不住地吹出来，甚至不是和海莲娜做的时候那种喷水，而是根本停不下来。他被尼根拉起来靠在怀里，持续压迫揉按着阴蒂与尿道，于是他抽搐着喷得很高，骚水与尿液把旅馆的床头板都浇湿了。

很快，他们又有了第二次。

一路上达里尔都没什么好气，毕竟这是逃命，不是度假，然而他高估了“少年人”的忍耐力。

尼根一路上都显得十分躁动，记忆里他还是个高中生，任何高中生在面对刚刚做过爱、还夹着自己精液的Omega时都会躁动不安的。

于是，当晚高峰的车流让他们堵在城际高速上半小时后，尼根开始摸他。

他先伸手抚摸达里尔柔软的腰肢，高热的手掌抚摸没有受伤那一侧的皮肤，摸得达里尔十分舒服。然后他将手伸到达里尔的裤裆中，很有技巧的揉捏抚摸着肉很厚实柔软的阴阜，45岁的身体经验让他只要遵循些身体记忆就可以让Omega舒服。

达里尔受不住这个了，他的穴到现在还是开着的，尼根操得太狠了。他的Omega肉穴一路都没有合拢，更要命的是，开车的几个小时里，原本含在骚逼里面的精液早就流出来，润湿了裤裆。

“停下。”

“我想干你。”尼根很直白。

他不等达里尔拒绝，就吻了他。尼根吻得很凶狠，吞吮达里尔柔软的嘴唇，分着上下唇瓣吮吸，再伸出舌尖，不断顶弄，掠夺他口腔里的空气。

他欺负达里尔并不敢真的松开方向盘——车流随时会前进，他又被安全带束缚住。尼根解开达里尔的裤扣，探入他贴身三角内裤里，揉上Omega湿漉漉的还淌着水的骚逼。达里尔被他摸得颤抖，骚水和残留的精液都被勾带出来。

尼根开始动手扒他的裤子，他的动作快且不容余地，达里尔的裤子很快被他扒下来扔到车后座。

Omega变成了下体真空的状态坐在车里，裸着大腿，而红肿的肉穴贴着驾驶座的真皮座椅。

“别这样，把裤子给我！”

“不如你把车开到加油站？与其在这堵着，我们什么也干不了。”尼根说。

达里尔当然不可能同意。

但尼根骚扰的不行，甚至说如果他继续硬下去，就要忍不住在车里强奸达里尔了，挡风玻璃是透明的，前面与左右的车说不定都会看到他的骚逼。

达里尔忍无可忍，最终将车转向。他吱嘎一声把车停到一个没有人烟的加油站。

尼根下一秒就扑上来，不等他思考什么，罪恶的手指已经插入他被完全透开的骚逼里。

“啊……”达里尔的脚趾不安地在深红色的袜子里动着。

尼根把他拉过来跨坐在自己的腿上，越野车的高举架支持他这样做。而他将三根手指都插入进去，那手指实在太过于舒服，令达里尔的思维短暂空白。

他仰起头，克制不地羞耻，却也克制不住呻吟。尼根的手指和海莲娜的完全不同，是又粗又有质感的。他肉乎乎的骚逼忍不住夹住尼根的手指，阴唇很快如同蚌肉般色情的开合含吮。

他不想这样的，他不想。

而随着尼根的抽插，咕啾的水声很快响起来。

“别这样。”达里尔嘶哑地道，“求你了。”

尼根眼睛里的光亮亮的，安慰似的在他的脸颊上大大地啵唧一口：“达里尔叔叔是想要更多？”

别在这个时候叫什么叔叔！但达里尔没有功夫反驳了，尼根爆发出的信息素挤满狭窄的车厢，他的心脏猛烈地跳动，甚至喘不上气。他还从来没有遇到这种情况，海莲娜的信息素没有这么霸道，而尼根，尼根之前对他没兴趣。

尼根再度把那一大根东西埋进他的肉穴中。

达里尔愤恨、羞耻又委屈地低头瞪向进入他的男人。可不知道是不是他的眼神，他明显感觉到尼根的鸡巴又硬了一些。 

他让达里尔蹲在椅子上，踩着座椅的两边，身体蜷缩成一团。而他就托着那又厚又圆的肉屁股操了起来。

“哈嗯…啊…”达里尔短促、舒服地尖叫，肉穴被透得一阵阵酥麻，那种酥麻从下体的甬道沿着脊椎一直攀到大脑，让他根本没有办法思考。

尼根操得快极了，他们结合的地方都被磨出了白沫。

Omega的大腿根颤抖着，原本他是不想触碰尼根的，仿佛某种对海莲娜无用的忠诚和最后一点坚持，但如果只抓着椅背，他根本无法保持平衡。

他最后不得不把住尼根的肩膀，被尼根完全用阴茎透开身体。他委屈又舒爽、屈辱又卑微，混合在一起的复杂感情变成一种极致的性快感，让他下意识将身子沉了下去。

于是让他连子宫都被尼根透到了。更深层的刺激让达里尔再度喷出爱液来，和早上的高潮不一样，他现在的爱液是克制不住地一汩汩地往外涌，滴落在两个人结合的地方，弄湿尼根的裤子，甚至是他们身下的椅垫。

他张着嘴、吐出软舌，舌尖在空气中痉挛般地弹动着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弄了一个【尼弩Only】的群，欢迎同好来玩呀~ 群号：1035890804


	3. Chapter 3

尼根像是食髓知味，一直到射精后很久，还固执的埋在达里尔身体里。

这是Alpha的某种本能，为了确保受孕成功，旧时的Alpha都会成结很久。直到现代，包括海莲娜在内，许多Alpha都会用点不伤身体的药物提前解除结，毕竟爽过后还要花费半个多小时来安抚Omega，实在是浪费时间。

所以达里尔几乎没有享受过这个，让巨大的结和不会疲软的阴茎长久撑开酥麻的甬道，而肉逼只要小幅度的抽缩，就可以一直感受到Alpha的存在，装在子宫中的精液也一直热乎乎的。

但这不代表他希望从尼根这里得到！

“放开我，混账！”平复下来后，他推搡着尼根，嗓音里有说不出的难过。

尼根愣了下，这才意识到自己刚才是利用信息素半强迫了Omega，这让他不免歉意，下意识地用手摸了摸达里尔的头发，又去捉对方抵在自己胸口处的手腕。

突兀的手机铃声打断他们。

达里尔吓了一跳——那是他和警方的秘密联络手机，按照常规操作，如果没有及特殊的情况，都是由他在特定的时间段打回去，好在电话本身没有任何特殊标记，他忙把电话捞过来。

对方倒是早有准备，一接通就装作是线人，叮嘱他们现在绝对不要进入旧金山城区，总督的人正在那里围堵。

挂断电话，达里尔仍然觉得心有余悸。

尼根用那双睫毛挺长的大眼睛瞧着他，好一会儿才试探着讪讪地讨好：“你看，幸亏听我的拐到加油站吧？”

达里尔不想和他说话。

好在尼根没有一般“少年人”那样的讨人厌，要再抱着他颠几下、得了便宜卖乖。达里尔撑着他的肩膀从他身上下来，捞过后座的裤子穿上，重新发动汽车。

他有些难受，狭小空间里的车震不可避免地扯到伤口，他中途求了尼根很多次停下来，对方都没有理会。荷尔蒙过量的时候还不觉得，冷静下来后侧腹便一抽一抽的疼。

他忍耐着，尼根的心智现在形同十几岁的小鬼，他不能怪他，而他得把他们两个都带到安全的地方。

一个小时后，达里尔沿着101号公路找到距离旧金山几十公里外一处叫做“圣卡洛斯”的小镇，将车停在一家旅馆旁。小镇紧挨着连通太平洋的圣弗朗西斯湾，达里尔却没心情欣赏海湾风景，他只觉得冷。

很冷。

他招呼尼根下车，又去拿后座上沉重的枪械背包，提背包时他脑中一晕，闷哼一声捂住腰腹。

“你还好么？”尼根及时出现在他身旁。

达里尔皱紧眉，努力忽略鼻腔里喷出来的高热气流：“I am fine！”

到了二楼的房间，他留意到入口玄关的台子上有灶台，是个简易的公寓房。“你要不要吃点东西？”他问，始终记得身边“小鬼”的上一餐是午饭。

尼根诧异地瞧他，似乎是没想到达里尔是这样体贴人的类型。他接过他肩上的枪袋：“去休息吧，我会照顾自己的。”

“你确定？”达里尔的眼神迷迷蒙蒙的。

“…Yes, mummy? ”

达里尔没能睡实，他始终想反驳尼根的那个“mummy”，让他闭上鸟嘴，可残存的精力不允许他这么做。同时他又一面担心尼根照顾不好自己，Alpha总是很冒失的，别再惹出什么乱子，或者干脆被总督的人找到踪迹。

他惊醒过来时，房间里的灯是灭的，达里尔的心跳瞬间飙高，咚咚地直顶咽喉。

可还不等他用枕头下的枪指住门口，手电的光就打进来。

“嗨，你醒了？”是尼根的声音。

“Fuck ya！我差点杀了你。”达里尔嘶哑地低吼。

Alpha笑出来，声音在黑暗里显得性感又磁性，完全不像十几岁的少年。不过很快，他的俏皮话暴露了他。

“别生气么，我去找房东太太要了点消炎药，还有热茶，我想你需要来一点。”

他按开台灯的时候，瞧见达里尔正凶狠地瞪他。

“哇哦，你这个眼神。要不然下次你用手铐把我们拷在一起？”他坐到床边，把装着茶的咖啡杯与药片递到达里尔手里，之后又像个犯错的小鬼头，放软声音向监护人讨饶，“我真的只是下趟楼，绝对没出去。”

达里尔接过杯子，仰头吞下药片，尼根能看到他眼睛下面的青黑。

达里尔还是没忍住，和他说了说现下的处境，总督的人一直咬得很紧。他原本不想告诉一个心智只有十几岁的人，他们正在被一整个凶悍的黑帮追杀，可如今他有必要让尼根明白事情的严重性。

说完之后，他又有点后悔，毕竟尼根的脸色很不好看。

“没关系，我会摆平他们的。”他笨拙地安慰到。

达里尔不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，药劲上来，他迷迷糊糊地软倒在床上。这家旅馆的老太太是个英国人，房间弄得颇有些英伦风情，深色繁复花纹的墙纸，柔软的床垫与床品，浴室里还有四角浴缸。

热茶很有效，他的胃没那么难受了。他记得房间里有赠送的曲奇饼干和巧克力，尼根应该会记得自己垫垫肚子的。一开始，他睡着很冷，被子怎么蜷都不够，过了一会又有个热源凑过来。

他下意识向热源靠了靠。

尼根蹬掉鞋子上床，把Omega圈进怀里。他想，他应该为达里尔生病负一大半的责，毕竟如果不是为了救他，又把他玩成这样，Omega不会起不来床。

黑暗中，尼根望向达里尔的目光逐渐深邃。

第二天一早，达里尔从Alpha的怀抱里醒来。

之前的性爱，让他们的信息素交缠，也正因此，尼根的信息素很好的安慰到了他，让他不正常的体温消退下去。达里尔皱紧眉，并没有因此而感到愉悦，他想撑起身去找点水，刚动了动，尼根就醒了。

“感觉怎么样？”Alpha问，心有灵犀地将床头的水杯递到他嘴边。

达里尔愣了下，“谢谢……”

尼根没动，直到他就着他的手喝了水。

Omega留意到对方的右臂被自己枕麻了，Alpha看起来却毫不介意，反而很有元气地活动着手臂。

这让他的心情更加复杂——达里尔从没有被人照顾过，他总是照顾人的那一个，他在乎家庭，达成恋爱关系后尽力服务好自己的女Alpha，小心地维系着关系。而大概是因为努力晋升的缘故，海莲娜没什么时间陪他，更别提他不舒服的时候，照顾他整整一夜了。

这样的对比无疑令达里尔更羞耻了。更有甚者，他稍微动一动，下身肌肉记忆就在提醒他，酥酥痒痒的阴道仍旧是给尼根透开的状态。

他尽快越过尼根下了床。

但是他们走不了了。

最新情报，总督在旧金山设下埋伏，而尼根的副手西蒙还在解决纽约那边的危机，想要安全，他们最好待在这个小镇上，保守估计，大概要一周。

尼根索性在早饭后问他想不想去海边走走。“把这当成难得的假日好了。”Alpha有点没心没肺的。

达里尔没有异议，他只是将手枪和匕首别在腰后。

尼根的兴致很高，大概因为“年轻”，对新的事物充满好奇。两个人一路沿着海湾的步道走，看到不少纪念印第安原住民的木雕，旁边还立着大理石的石碑，介绍历史。

走到沙滩上的时候，达里尔的心情好了点，他指了指远处：“我原来在西班牙的一个小镇住过。那里也有个钟楼，和这个很像。每过三十分钟，那个钟楼就会‘铛铛铛’地响。”

而不知道是不是应景，他话音刚落，钟楼就响了起来。

尼根吹了声口哨：“我们应该上去看看！”

等到跑近了，他们才发现比起钟楼，圣卡洛斯的这个海边建筑更像个灯塔，环形的楼梯盘旋向上，楼梯窄得只融一个成年人通过。

顶层的风景倒是很好，两个人就一路爬上去，并肩站着，支着栏杆眺看海面。海风很大，小镇又是冬季，连沙滩上都没有什么游客，更别提冲浪的人了，这让他们的视野更远。冬日凌厉的海浪不断拍击礁石、沙滩和远处的山壁，让人的心情渐渐开阔起来。

甚至有点成年人式的含蓄的浪漫。

这个的念头在达里尔心里一闪即逝，仅仅一闪即逝。

下去的时候，尼根忽然将他压在钟楼的墙壁上，吻住他的嘴唇。

“Stop…”

达里尔的双手被他按住，灯塔内部非常狭窄，窄到如果过多挣扎，两个人都有摔下去的危险。这里也很昏暗，没有窗户，只有上层楼梯下面安装的一盏盏小灯照亮着光。

尼根的手被海风吹的冰凉，冰凉的手伸入达里尔的裤裆中，覆盖在Omega热乎乎的肉逼上。

“嘶……”达里尔嘶了声，求饶般向后仰起头，“别在这里。”

他不敢动，对高处不怎么擅长，更何况这个地方很陌生、上下通透、下面随时可能会上来人。

恐惧感增加了他潮湿的速度。

如果能预料这个青春期的小鬼这样有“性致”，他是绝对不可能和他一起上来的！

尼根两根冰凉的手指塞入他软乎乎湿哒哒的肉穴里。

“嗯…”达里尔的声音软软的，他挨操的时候就会很软，不再是平时努力装出来的又糙又硬汉的模样。

尼根咬住他的嘴唇，吻得他喘不过气来，食指和中指整根插入他的骚穴里。达里尔的两条腿被迫分开，阴唇被透得像两边分，尼根高热的气息略过他的脸颊，喷在他的耳廓上。

“别在这里，求你了。”他羞耻至极地恳求着。

尼根低沉的声音里带了点坏：“那你回去给我做么？”

达里尔呼吸顿了下，像是没料到他会提出这样的要求，又像一下子想出尼根绝对是算计好的。他羞耻得不行，但最终把着他的手臂点头。

他们回到旅店的时候，达里尔的身体都被尼根玩软了。他心里清楚，这是尼根的计策——昨天第一次是因为晨勃，到车震就有了半强迫的意味，他大概怕他不会再答应。达里尔是知道尼根的手段的，他这会儿觉得就算只是“少年”，尼根也是个坏种。

尼根关上门，压着达里尔在自己面前跪下来。

跪在一个心智比自己少年很多的Alpha面前，违和感和羞耻感几乎要将Omega淹没。他甚至好端端的穿着衣服，就觉得屁股上的布料要被尼根用眼神扒光了。

他不自觉夹紧了腿。

尼根笑起来，在他面前拉下牛仔裤的拉链，掏出那根硬涨到不行的大屌。

“你有很多情人。”达里尔垂着眼。

“我想要你给我舔。”

达里尔不想问为什么，他努力忽略心里的一些感觉，将注意力都集中到外界的感官上。这让他很清晰地吸嗅到尼根鸡巴的味道，他很喜欢那股味儿。不知道是不是Omega的身体天生敏感，只要被Alpha开发，一段时间内他的身体都会很想要。他痛恨这个，然而仅仅只是闻到，他就有些湿了。

他被蛊惑般张开嘴，跪在地上服侍起尼根的阴茎。

“唔……唔嗯……”他微微仰着头，一手环住尼根阴茎的根部，一手按摩着男人的卵蛋。他知道如何服侍男人的阴茎，让对方更舒服。他尽量放松咽喉，让尼根可以整根进出。

达里尔被扔到床上的时候，他想到自己和尼根之前的事。

其实作为老板，尼根还算不赖。在Alpha是绝对统治者的社会，帮派份子里鲜少有Omega，而Omega想要取得信任、有立足之地，就需要服侍好他的首领。

尼根每年会有那么几次例行公事般地使用他。他会让达里尔脱下裤子，只脱到屁股根，趴在办工作桌上。

而他会叼着雪茄，看铺在桌上另一半的资料或报纸什么的，另一手摁住达里尔的腰窝，操他的骚逼。

谁都知道这种例行公事是没有情感的，达里尔也不用看尼根，就不会觉得太过羞耻。他知道尼根只是将他当成家具、或什么飞机杯一类的东西。这个感觉挺好，尼根插进来的时候，他的整个肉穴都被灌满了。阴唇包裹着尼根的硕大，而操得又快又狠的时候，他也会觉得爽，就尽力咬住手腕不发出声音，免得打扰到他的老板思考或阅读文件。

尼根射进去以后，会叮咛他记得排出去。而他临走的时候，会夹紧骚洞，以免精液弄湿裤子。

“啊……”达里尔被尼根翻了过来，下意识地抬起手臂捂住脸。

“少年”尼根一定是对性爱还处于探索阶段，才会想看他的脸。他明明有那么多情人，其实只要稍微忍一忍，一个星期后，他想操霍莉、雪莉甚至是艾米丽都可以。

尼根停了下来。

达里尔犹豫了一下，还是微微放下手臂，沙哑地问：“怎么了？”

“你是我的手下对吧？如果我没有理解错误的话。”尼根似笑非笑地，看起来忽然有种45岁时的危险。

达里尔的心脏缩了下。

“那就别让我看起来像在一味的讨好你。怎么也给我一点儿回应嘛！”Alpha又笑起来，恢复了少年人的那种爽朗。

达里尔的脸一片烧红。他真的没有经历过这个，他觉得自己可能也不太聪明，他的脑子快要转不动了。鬼使神差地，他抿紧嘴唇，垂下眼睛，用手指慢慢撑开自己的肉穴。

那里很成熟了，是好看的艳红色，小阴唇的边缘已经有些发黑，里面的阴道孔一吸一吸地，露出一个约有一指粗细的小洞，是被玩松的证据，而那洞里正透着淫靡的水光。

尼根很大很好看的眼睛正瞧着他，他盯着达里尔，一手扶住自己的粗大，慢慢将阴茎插入达里尔体内。

“啊嗯……”达里尔咬住左手的手腕。

尼根大开大合地操弄起来。

没有Alpha的命令，达里尔的右手一直没敢松，这就让他的指侧一直能感受到尼根潮湿黏腻、沾满淫液的柱身。那粗大的柱体上沾的水，全是他淌出来的爱液，当意识到这点后，达里尔克制不住地喷得更多了。

而正体位的缘故，尼根身体很容易向前贴近，这样时不时地，那根粗壮火烫的柱子就会蹭到Omega熟透的阴蒂。那阴蒂一直是肿着的，被玩弄过度，头部裸露在包皮外，稍稍一磨蹭，就会让他的整个下体都酥酥麻麻。

“哈啊……慢点、慢点……”达里尔求他。

他肉逼里的骚水如同小型喷泉，一汩汩地往外涌。他万分紧张，迷迷糊糊地只记得海莲娜讨厌这个，他会弄脏她的西装或者昂贵的裙子。可他根本克制不住。

“要出来了，要喷出来了，停下！”

尼根没有停，他甚至推高达里尔的上衣，低头去吮吸他的乳房。男性Omega的乳房没有那么鼓，只是捏起来很软，只有在哺乳期乳头才会变大。达里尔曾经为了让他的Alpha用起来舒服一点，试着揉过，此时倒是便宜了尼根。

尼根用手拨弄着那个挺立的乳粒，含在嘴里以舌尖挑逗。

达里尔的穴快要痉挛了，不知何时他用双腿死死盘住尼根的腰，配合着抽插的动作向上耸动着屁股。他用力顶起腰，用骚逼去夹含尼根的肉棒，眼神逐渐失焦。

“会出奶么？”尼根捏着他的另一个乳头问。

衣服被推到达里尔的胸口上方，这让他看不到下面，只能失神地感受性爱，淫液从穴内溢出。他迷迷蒙蒙、昏昏沉沉地答。

“怀孕的话，会有奶水的。”

尼根笑了笑，忽然用力操进去，粗大的阴茎一直插到达里尔的宫口，惹来Omega一声满足至极地呻吟。

Alpha说：“我喜欢你，给我生个孩子吧。”

达里尔飘忽地理智被拉回来一点，他困扰地望向尼根，仿佛问他在说什么——他是有Alpha的人，他的Alpha是海莲娜。完成任务以后，他当然是要回到她身边的。

尼根却好像不怎么在意他的答案，他退出达里尔的体内，在手下的腰下塞了两个枕头。

“扒开腿，让我欣赏一下成果。”

达里尔颤抖着，他无法违抗Alpha的命令，他涨红脸，用手托住两条腿的膝盖，大大分开自己的私处，给尼根看。

由于使用过度的缘故，那里已经被操的微微有些外翻了，不断撞击、结合而磨出的白色爱液黏在艳红的阴唇上，更多半透明的液体从被开发好的骚洞里面流淌出来……

尼根伸出食指插进去，翻搅了一下，像蘸什么巧克力酱。然后在达里尔流出更多水的时候，又将那些水推回到那个大敞着的肉穴里。

“真好看。”他赞美着，手指揉上达里尔因为这个姿势而暴露出的后穴。

没有人称赞过他的那里好看，这让达里尔的心脏砰砰地狂跳。因为性爱，他的额发汗湿地贴在脸上，半挡住视线，这让他有些胆量去看正在使用他的Alpha。

他得承认，尼根很好看，又帅又酷，霸道的同时好像对Omega也很温柔。

他不敢再多想了，马上收回心神。恰在这时，尼根的手指透入他的屁眼中。

“嗯——”

“翻过去，跪好。我要用你后面。”尼根说。

达里尔深吸一口气，他有点被操嗨了，屋子里全都是尼根攻击性极强的Alpha信息素，他依言翻过去，抱住枕头，又厚又圆的屁股撅了起来。

尼根用手指通了两下，轻易地就透了进去。达里尔闷叫着，把脸死死埋进枕头里，他喜欢被插入屁眼，只是没跟任何人说过，海莲娜是不会用这种脏地方的。但其实他每次都洗的很干净，自己偶尔也会偷偷尝试手指。

可是被Alpha操进去还是不一样的，那是一种格外羞耻又安心的被占有感，绝对的占有。

他深喘着气，用屁穴夹紧尼根，努力服务着。肠液也很快流出来作为润滑，他的阴道因为无人光顾而空落落地收缩，伴随尼根抽插的动作，挤出一汩汩透明的爱液。

他的前面好空，也很想要。

尼根没有让他失望，在透到他的括约肌合不拢之后，再度一举破开前面。达里尔爽得呜咽一声，扬起脖颈。他意识到尼根可能快要射了，立刻很努力的夹紧被透到松软的阴道，向后一耸一耸地抖动肉圆的臀部，用骚洞包裹、舔吮。

他不可能说出心里的渴望，成结是Alpha爽极的标志，某种意义上是对Omega的褒奖。但如果尼根射进来，再可以成结的话……

尼根却忽然拉开他后颈处的衣物，在达里尔反应过来前，张口就狠狠咬住了Omega脆弱的腺体。

“……不！”

尼根的确成结了，阴茎插在达里尔骚穴的最深处，属于Alpha的结瞬间鼓胀起来，撑开Omega花心处最敏感的地方。而本就松弛的淫洞被粗大的阴茎填满，热烫的精液喷入Omega的子宫中，直到达里尔的小腹都微微隆起。

并且，他还被标记了。

脖子上敏感的腺体被强大的Alpha咬着，让达里尔一点力气也使不上，本能的快感与恐惧几乎要将他吞没。

不，不不不不！

他不能标记他！

可他根本动不了，完全也动不了。只能如同雌兽般跪在原地，承受着尼根的巨物，任由腹部被射的越来越鼓，子宫中填满男人热烫的精液。而他的骚穴大张着，无论是阴道还是屁眼，都被尼根彻底地通开。

他完了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那么，爹到底有没有想起来呢？  
> 超喜欢 大佬尼根x秘书弩 的小日常，往哪一摁就随意使用。妹：他对我没感觉。~(￣▽￣)／


	4. Chapter 4

“你为什么那么做？你该死的为什么那么做？！”

达里尔紧紧地抓着匕首，声音里有无法掩饰的愤怒，或许还带了一些哭腔，他凶狠的瞪着面前的男人。

几乎是等结一消掉，他就挣扎地爬起来抓起凶器，精液因为动作从他腿间的洞中流出。如果对方是45岁的尼根，他一定会杀了他，一定会！但是他知道45岁的尼根根本不会对他感兴趣。

达里尔的手指不断攥握着匕首柄，仿佛这样就可以排解心中的痛苦。

尼根站在他对面，神情里明显带着慌张和愧疚：“Look man，我很抱歉，我知道你可能不相信。可我说喜欢你是很认真的……”

“Hell ya！”达里尔低吼，“我只是你的下属！或者你偶尔用来发泄的道具！等到你想起来，回到救世军，你会有用不完的情妇，每个都比我漂亮千百倍！”

不会，尼根心想。

达里尔很好，符合他的每个期望和想象，虽然刚才的标记是有点儿冲动，可他都认识他七年了不是么？七年都留在身边的Omega，不会出错。

尼根是不会明白的，达里尔哽咽着，用手臂用力蹭掉泪水。他能和一个“小鬼”说通什么？他不可能告诉尼根，自己是个警方卧底，是个有Alpha的人。而他和海莲娜的关系早因为长期分居不够稳定，尼根的举动无异于雪上加霜。

可他什么都不能说。

他只能死死瞪着尼根那张还想讲出什么情话的蠢脸，最后用力一挥匕首，刀“咚”地一下深深地钉进墙里。

“我会去把标记去除掉的。” 

他做过那种手术，在七年前。

在现代科技发展的如今，早就不会再有Omega被Alpha标记一下，就变成Alpha的所有物，无法脱身的状况了。

手术最多让他在病床上躺一个礼拜，类似流产那样，也不会多伤身体（除非去个十次八次，那的确会导致腺体损坏，无法怀孕甚至危及生命）。

只是会痛，并不是不能忍耐。

他还记得那时候海莲娜陪着他，他躺在医院的病房里，不再能像从前一样清晰地捕捉到她的气味，闻到更多的，是她身上的高档香水。不过他的女Alpha很温柔，耐心地陪着他。

她每天都会来看他。他的下面会出水，是去除标记后短时间的后遗症，Omega的身体还记得寻找主人。达里尔十分羞耻，海莲娜却毫不介意，她伸出手，修长美丽的手指从被子侧面溜进去，摸进内裤，撑开达里尔的穴腔。

她抚摸他，手指在柔软的骚穴内打转，惹得达里尔红了眼眶，舒服又难耐地挺起腰，甬道一收一缩地，在她手下扭摆起身体。她帮他慢慢适应、过渡。她会在爱抚他身体的同时，俯身亲吻他汗湿的额头。

他喜欢的是他的女Alpha！

尼根看着眼前被重重摔上的门。

他当然能听见达里尔痛苦的喘息和压抑的呜咽——他是他的Omega了，他的任何举动、想法、感受都会明确地暴露给尼根。

达里尔不再让他触碰，接下来的整整三天，他都不理他，甚至连眼神都不分给尼根半个。

但朝夕相处是免不了的，他们还在躲避敌人。“青少年”看起来也不像能一直待住的样子，所以达里尔会隔天带他去一趟超市，更多的时间，他会要求尼根待在屋子里。

“Watch some PORN. ”他冷淡地说。

而他自己会出门，无论是探听消息，又或者仅仅是去天台上静一静。

尼根发现他用烟头烫自己的虎口。

达里尔是那种极为内敛的人，他不会和你说他的过去，更很少表露出什么情绪、想法。他只将身上最温软的一面暴露给认可的人——他的Alpha，或是家人。

可那些家伙们都不太懂得珍惜，甚至于，连达里尔本身也不怎么认同他自己。

他聪明、敏锐又细腻，对人的好会一点一滴容在生活的细节里，让人一不小心就习以为常，继而疏忽过去。而他又将那些好都归类为“Omega天性”，每当被遗忘时，反而担心是不是给对方添了麻烦，更加内敛起来。又因为职业的缘故，他习惯把自己伪装成一个外表凶悍的糙汉。

“别这么伤害你自己。”尼根出现在天台，他是跟着雪上的脚印找过来的。

达里尔像是受惊的动物，瞬间弹跳起来。

“滚出我的视线！”他凶狠地怒吼。

尼根舔着嘴唇，再一次的尝试，他看着达里尔的眼睛：“我真的很抱歉，是真的。但是我不是玩玩、或者想戏弄你那样……”

达里尔冷笑起来：“是啊，逃命的时候随便标记手下，就是十几岁小孩子的浪漫和担当了。”

“至少让我处理一下你手上的伤？”

“放着就好，烟头而已，不会死人。”

尼根皱起眉，没有人可以弄伤达里尔，除了他。他慢慢释放出一些Alpha的信息素，浓度很低，像示好的触手。

被标记就是这点不好，达里尔的喉咙滚动了一下，拧紧的眉心浮现出痛苦，身体却已经优于意识安静下来。

尼根把他带回房间。

因为凑得近，达里尔才注意到，尼根比他高出很多，他的身高只到对方眼睛的位置。

他忽然想起很多年前有一次，尼根带他去德国办事，住在一个度假酒店里，后山部分是一栋栋独立包豪斯风格的别墅，有着明亮宽广的大落地窗，站在别墅里就可以欣赏到外面树林的小径、溪流。

那次尼根办公完，大概很累了，就把他弄到林子里。出差在外，没有别的性玩具，他就使用了达里尔的嘴。他把他压在楼下小树林里的树干边，让他跪下去给他舔屌。

Omega成员是Alpha首领的所有物，达里尔服从地跪下去。

他跪在泥土与草稞中，将尼根的巨物含进口腔里，一点点地裹吮、卖力服侍。尼根通常都会硬很久，久到他被被尼根推搡着改为蹲姿，后背抵在树干上，手狼狈地撑住树干。

他的膝盖大大张开着，尼根就站在他的双腿间，一直操他的嘴，唾液顺着达里尔的嘴角羞耻地流淌下来……

那次他很湿，差点喷了，吃男人的鸡巴太久，克制不住地流出骚水来。尼根没有点破，只是等到射精后，看达里尔吞下自己的精液，才把他拉起来。

那个时候，他就这样居高临下地看着他，把他禁锢在树干与臂膀之间。达里尔的嘴里全是尼根的味道，尼根瞧着他笑了笑，在他的脸上礼貌性地亲吻一下。

达里尔不记得那时候，他的心跳有没有加快。

但现在他有。

他实在不知道“少年”尼根要搞什么，他用信息素控制他，让他坐到床沿边，让达里尔以为他又要强迫他，或者有什么大动作。

结果，尼根只是半跪下来，用酒精替他清理伤口。

房间里开着暖气，很快驱走天台上留下的刺骨寒意。他不需要这么做的，自己只不过是他的下属，或者性道具什么的，标记不过是个意外，他不需要这么做。达里尔盯着虎口上的创口贴，沉默地想着。

“你就从来没想过试着接受？哪怕考虑一下，只是考虑一下在事情结束后和我约会看看？”尼根忽然问。

“……什么？噢…你很快就会知道自己有多少情妇了，她们每个都漂亮的令人羡慕。”达里尔说完这句觉得不对，好像有点酸，“别误会，我是说你不可能真对我有什么兴趣的，只是失忆以后的荷尔蒙作祟而已。你别在恢复记忆以后觉得恶心的想把我除掉，我就谢谢上帝了。”

黑帮首领决定换个话题。

“我们真的能逃出去么？我的意思是，按照你的说法，救世军东西两个海岸的势力都被盯上了。”

“……能的。”这一点他保证，出于职责他也会保护他。

“你有家人么，他们会没事吧？”

达里尔有些愣神，他没想到尼根还会记挂这个。而直到对方问起，他才想到——自己的家人，或者说，莫尔，被救世军安置的很不错，完全不需要操心。

那还是他加入尼根的第二年，莫尔刚刚出狱。他不省心的大哥错过了他进入警校、毕业乃至卧底的全过程，出于保密协定，他也不可能告诉莫尔。而刚刚出来没有半年，莫尔就再度和帮派分子混在一起，甚至嘲讽达里尔同样“不干净”，就别再来干涉他了。

他还试图让达里尔帮他在救世军找份活儿——总不能只你一个人快活，我知道你和尼根的关系不错，带上你的老哥哥一起混。

达里尔从来不擅长阻止他的兄长，从来都不。直到尼根和莫尔“谈了谈”，他不知道他们谈了什么，只知道从此之后，他的大哥绕着帮派份子走，很快就在修车厂找到一份稳定的活计。

“老莫尔都要生锈了！”上次他见到他哥的时候，莫尔还这么抱怨，不过对于稳定的生活适应良好。

事实上，就连后来老迪克森体面的墓地，也是达里尔加入救世军后，用灰色收入重新置办的。

达里尔的父亲是个老警察，一直以警察这份职业为荣，直到因为腿部负伤，不得已退下前线。老迪克森此后一直郁郁寡欢，这也是达里尔去考警校的原因。后来老头子死的时候，莫尔在监狱，他还在上学。而NYPD是雇佣制，他们不会帮忙安置早就离职的警员。

他该感谢尼根的不是么？

达里尔不想承认，可卧底的时间越长，他就越习惯帮派生活，他给尼根做了七年的手下，却连一天真正的警服也没穿过。

不，他是警察，正义的那一方，他告诫自己。

但没有时间再给达里尔回忆过去，或者给他们重新修复关系了，他们被总督的人找上了门。

事情很突然。

在尼根给他包扎过伤口后，达里尔也暂时决定将那些破事扔到脑后，毕竟只要尼根恢复记忆，重新被推上救世军首领的位置，外界的诸多事务和无数美丽的Omega就会让他很快忘记自己。又或者，那时候尼根已经被投进监狱了。

消除标记什么的，本来也是达里尔一个人的事情。

想通这一点，他面对尼根就平静许多。他买到了不错的羊腿，打算晚上给两人做点。

处理过的羊腿肉刚刚被放进烤箱，一颗子弹就射进门里。

“趴下！！”

达里尔的反应奇快，他抓着尼根将他塞到屋内的床后，抬手举枪反击。他枪法精准，隔着门板，很快听见哀嚎。

瞅准间隙，他一脚踹开房门，背着枪袋、扯住尼根就冲出去。这里一层只有三户，出门就是通向上层的楼梯。而比起楼下，楼上肯定没有什么围堵。他的判断没错，在抢上半层解决掉一个后，楼下追击的脚步响起，他推着尼根一直冲上楼顶。

“快、快、快，Move！”

有人追击的时候他负责殿后，甩开敌人一段后，他就负责领路，达里尔就这样前后夹带着尼根，一直到将他顺利带到天台。

达里尔对这栋楼格外熟悉，这是他安顿下来的第一天就做好的功课。冲上天台之后，他回身用早就准备好的挂锁反扣上露台铁门，带着尼根在天台上穿行。

“走这边。”

尼根跟着他，点点头。

达里尔不放心地瞧着他，尼根现在的心智还是个少年，他怕他承受不了这样的恐惧，乱了阵脚。好在尼根远比他想象的要冷静许多，也很安静。达里尔放下半颗心，带着他从天台的另一个门下去。

“这里是B栋了，我们到二楼，从走廊尽头的窗户跳下去，可以通侧巷，我把车停在后面了。”他小声交代。

尼根对他比了个OK的手势。

一路上，他都紧紧地跟在达里尔身后。

因为逃跑路线规划的早，他们在B栋的路都比较顺利，直到抵达二楼尽头的窗户口。达里尔忽然伸出手臂一把拦住尼根，手电光擦着他们的脸照过去。

“还下么？”尼根的声音也有些紧张。

达里尔咬了咬牙，他让尼根等着，自己蹲身摸到窗户的另一侧，慢慢探头看……

好在那束手电光只是意外。

他呼出一口气，小心地拉开窗户，确保没有发出任何多余的声音。

“我先下。”他说，“跳得时候屈起膝盖，别扭到脚踝。”

尼根点点头。

达里尔跳下去之前，还很担心地看他一眼。好在只是几秒后，尼根就伸手利落地落地了。达里尔觉得心咽回肚子里。

但是他们去不了后面的停车场了。

他带着尼根溜到侧巷的巷口，停车场上除了昏黄色的路灯，还有三名持突击枪的黑帮分子，监控早已被破坏，他们一出去就会被点射爆头。

Omega连忙推尼根的肩膀，用手势示意他退回去。尼根并没像普通少年人那样问为什么，他聪明又安静。两个人重新回到跳下来的窗户下面，达里尔用背抵住墙，思考着该如何逃脱，前门和后院都有总督的人。

恰在这个时候，前门马路上远远有警车开过来的声音。并不是达里尔叫来的，只是夜间巡逻路过。好在总督的人并不知道这个，一声唿哨，持枪者们纷纷暂避。

这是个绝好的机会。

“快！贴着院墙，我掩护。我们从背街再撬一辆车。走！”达里尔一推尼根的背脊。

尼根毫不犹豫地窜了出去，他信任达里尔，贴在树篱的阴影下用最快速度往前冲。

但没有掩体，一个大活人是很难不被发现的，端着枪守在门口的一个帮派分子刚想叫……

达里尔没让他叫出声。

Omega从巷口翻滚而出，装着消音器的手枪半秒了结掉凶徒，甚至没等门口的另一个人反应过来，就开出另一枪。

第二枪打偏了，射进花丛里。

他不能让第二个人开枪，楼道口只有两个人，一旦开枪，楼上和后院的所有追兵都会被吸引过来。他纵身扑上去，抢掉对方的枪，和体型高大的Alpha进行肉搏。

对方没料到他的凶悍，被杀个措手不及。可是巨大的体型差也没让达里尔占到便宜，他被狠狠数拳塞到腹部，喉口里一片咸腥，又被拉起衣领掼摔到玄关的墙上。

凶徒将他压进玄关，眼见要叫人，达里尔连忙探腿一勾，死死绞住对方脖颈，抽出袖口藏得绳索用尽全力勒住那人颈项。

凶徒顿时被勒得眼珠暴突，口中唔唔作响。

求生意志让他一下一下的向后撞达里尔，试图让人松手。可Omega没有松，哪怕后背的皮肉被扎在墙上老旧生锈的钉子，也没有。直到壮汉双眼翻白，瘫软在地。

达里尔摇晃着跳下来，却听到楼上有人喊话——

“约克夫？约克夫？！”

他不敢再做停留，抓起落在地上的枪冲出去。

他还是被人发现了。达里尔看到尼根在转角的树篱后等他，然而冲到刚才的侧巷巷口，却被一个搜索到那里的喽啰发现，那喽啰来不及叫人，更不及瞄准，第一反应就是拔出匕首扑上来！

敌在暗他在明，闪躲不及，达里尔被扑倒在地、一刀划中额头，鲜血顿时糊了满脸。他抬手去拦，距离过近，对方开不了枪，就用匕首疯狂地往他身上捅戳。

达里尔看不清，胳膊上被拉出深长的口子，虎口也全是血，他伸手去挡对方的攻击，扼住对方的咽喉，对方却猛地将刀深深地插入他的大腿。

“啊——！”Omega一声痛苦地闷叫，被摁在树篱上，那人眼见要控制局面，转头就想呼唤同伴。

却在这时，他听到“噗”地一声沉重闷响。

居然是尼根，他拿着一根不知道从哪里找来的棒球棒，从后面敲烂了那小子的头！

尼根不由分说架起达里尔的手臂绕在肩上，搀起他就往背街跑，可这边的动静已经招来了人，就在他们快要跑到转弯处时，又有两个人从后面冲过来。

Alpha的反应快得让人看不清，他直接从达里尔的枪袋中摸出枪，回身“啪啪”两声，两个追兵的眉心上就分别出现血孔。

“你……”

达里尔被尼根不容分说塞进一辆车的后座。

而Alpha跳进驾驶室，离合油门一气呵成，一声引擎巨响，车瞬间风驰电掣地飚出去，追兵的子弹只来得及打在身后的柏油路面上。

“你…呼——你……”达里尔还想说什么，一时间又说不出来，车开起来后他又顾不得尼根了，撑起身子想去看后面。

好在总督那边的反应慢了半拍，等发动汽车来追，早就被他们甩开一大截。

尼根的车技极好，等到达里尔喘过一口气，他已经彻底甩开追兵，车也被开到了出镇子的公路上。松下一口气的一瞬间，大量失血的眩晕就朝达里尔袭来。

他在迷糊与混沌之间不免怀疑尼根是不是恢复记忆了：十几岁的小鬼，哪会有那么好的枪法和车技？

然而，属于Alpha的信息素很快缠绕上来，似乎在让他放松、休息……

达里尔的眼前一黑。


	5. Chapter 5

达里尔挣扎着醒过来，下意识就要伸手去抓武器。

“喔噢，easy……”尼根抓住他的手，示意他现在很安全。“快躺下。”

达里尔不安地望向四周，过了好几秒才反应过来，他们的确是脱险了。

“这是哪儿？我睡了多久？”他嘶哑地问。

“内华达洲的霍索恩，一个西部小镇，你睡了一整天。”

达里尔皱起眉。

尼根担心地瞧着他，有点讨好又不确定的样子，他将水递给达里尔，一边喂他喝一边说：“Sorry，是我有点慌神了。你昏过去了，我又不会用手机，等回过神来，已经开出四个多小时。不过往好了想，内华达沙漠里总是没有仇家在追我们了吧？”

达里尔心里一突，不知道究竟是应该消化哪个信息——车开过了，不会用手机，他们现在在西部沙漠，还是尼根还没有恢复记忆。

“车开的挺好的。”达里尔垂着眼睛说。

他试探着。

如果尼根恢复了记忆，想摆脱现在的处境是十分轻松的——或者说，如果他恢复记忆，自己应该已经被处理掉了。达里尔一直没怎么联系尼根的手下，不是因为做不到，而是海莲娜下得拖延的命令，NYPD警方需要更多时间搜集犯罪证据。

“是么？”尼根却笑得毫无芥蒂，完全不像听出达里尔的试探，“肾上腺素可真是神奇的东西。我的背到现在都还在疼，像得了重感冒。不过这可真帅不是么？身体的反应居然比脑子更快。”

他罗里吧嗦的，说到这里忽然想到：“对了，伤还疼么？”

“什么？”达里尔一直在分析破绽，没想到他会关心自己。“嗯……还好。”

而他这才注意到，手臂与腿上的伤都被妥善包扎过了，虽然当时血流了很多，可都是皮肉伤，看起来吓人，养一养就没事了。

“是你找的医生？”

尼根点点头：“嗯，我开到前面那个镇子带你找的大夫，裹好伤以后又开了三十公里。那大夫不认识我们，肯定不会惹麻烦。”

他看起来像条邀功的蠢狗。

达里尔的神经微微放松了一点，也是，尼根的身体素质好到惊人，应激状态下爆发些潜力不是说不通。更何况……如果尼根真的恢复记忆，也没必要救一个叛徒。

“谢谢。”他低声道。

尼根一愣，用拳头抵了下达里尔没受伤的肩膀：“胡说什么，我是你的Alpha啊！”

达里尔决定把刚刚升起来的一点好感清零。

尼根要给他做饭。

“你得尽快回复体力”，Alpha这么表示，然后就哼着三十年前的老旧歌曲开始对着包装袋后面的说明书煮意大利肉酱面。

“我只会煮这个。”他有点腼腆，“我妈我爸出门的时候，我就自己煮这个，再叫块Pizza。”

说这话的时候，他正穿着汽车旅馆里面的粉围裙，高大的身影在灶台前忙活。灶台上煮面的水咕嘟咕嘟的，旁边熬制的西红柿肉酱散发出撩人味蕾的香味。而等到煮的差不多了，他用木勺舀起来一些尝了尝。

“味道真不错！”

达里尔没见过这么自吹自擂的。

尼根却还要拿到他面前献宝，他关小了火，木勺小心端到他唇边：“你尝尝？”

达里尔瞪着他，但是他实在拗不过Alpha期待的眼神，最终顺从的张开嘴……好吧，他承认，味道的确挺好。

尼根满意地笑了。

达里尔是右臂受的伤，尼根就喂他，两个人用一个盘子。达里尔起初有些别扭，可说出来好像更不对。他能看出尼根动作里的笨拙，根本不像会照顾人的样子，可他努力在做。

达里尔觉得心里怪怪的，毕竟，还从来没有人这么对待过他……

入夜后，止痛药的药效过去，腿上的刀伤疼得厉害，他睡不着。

他将没有受伤的手枕在脑后，一条条地去回忆被总督找上来后发生的事情。即便没有任何破绽，他的第六感还是告诉他，尼根想起来了。可如果想起来，尼根为什么不杀掉他？

达里尔不算尼根最亲密的下属，在他之前，还有西蒙、德怀特与阿拉特，他只是这一层级的下属中唯一一个Omega罢了。尼根受伤后来找他，最大的理由是他的威胁性最低。

工作性质的关系，他跟在尼根身边的时候多，与外界接触少，所以在尼根的判断里，达里尔背叛与暗害他的几率最小。

那么问题就来了：逃跑的时候，达里尔就算联系人，也应该联系西蒙、德怀特，而不是莫名其妙蹦出来的线人，他甚至不该拥有线人。单单是之前加油站警察打来的那通电话，恢复记忆后的尼根只要多想几步，都会对他起疑。

——他还活着的唯一理由，就是尼根并没有真的恢复记忆。

但即便如此，无论是逃跑、还是带他看医生，都在说明尼根正在恢复。谁知道……下一秒他会不会想起来？

一想到这个危险的男人随时可能恢复记忆，以及之后会发生的事，达里尔就从后背冒出细汗。或许，他该结束这个任务了……

连续思考了太多东西让困意袭来，在陷入睡眠前、迷迷蒙蒙之中，达里尔眼前又浮现出尼根用棒球棍敲烂那个人脑袋的画面。

尼根的眼神里，并没有恐惧、犹豫，或是任何属于年轻人的情绪。

也许是失血带来的钝感，第二天早上醒来时，达里尔已经忘记了这件事。但他终究是没法像曾经一样，自然地面对尼根了。

反倒是尼根一直在照顾他。

他们暂时在这个小镇安顿下来，这里地处偏僻，购物中心、诊所却一应俱全，尼根隔三差五就会出去买食物与纱布，替达里尔换药。

刀伤很深，之前的枪伤也没好全，最开始几天，达里尔的确连床都下不了。

尼根丝毫没有嫌弃，或像海莲娜那样把他丢给医院的护工。他亲力亲为的照料他，他会抱他去厕所，帮他擦身清理。闲下来时，甚至会窝到达里尔的床上，和他并肩靠在床头，让达里尔教他用手机。在尼根“青少年”的时候，世界上还没有智能手机这种东西。

达里尔不想理他，他一直想找到机会一个人外出，这样才能和警局里的人取得联络。

但他还是耐着性子教了，教他用用Ins、推特，其实他自己也用不太明白，只是随便在排行榜上挑了两个下载。

“就这样往上滑，猴子都会用。”他就这么告诉尼根。

男人专注看着屏幕几秒，忽然头也不回的来了一句：“以后如果有孩子，你可别这么教育，很伤自尊心的。”他顿了顿，才扭头去瞧Omega，“我是猴子么？”

达里尔的脸瞬间憋得通红，心跳的又猛有快。

他不知道尼根究竟是抱着什么心态对待自己的。也许小鬼尼根是想和自己谈恋爱，可他不是没见过尼根处置叛徒——

那是达里尔入伙的第四年，有个叫鲍勃的家伙想不开，压了尼根三船的货，又占着一条航运线想单干。仅用几周的时间，尼根的人就抓住他，并且将鲍勃的一家老小都压到轮船的甲板上。

那天的海风很腥咸，尼根穿着黑色的皮衣，拿着露希尔，站在甲板上，活像个维京海盗。他笑着，几棒子砸爆了鲍勃那位老叔叔的头，那个狡猾的老Alpha，撺掇自己的侄子背叛。之后，他又让人拿烧红的熨斗烫烂鲍勃的脸，将他扔进大海里。

“这么喜欢这条航线的话，就住在这里吧！”

达里尔记得当时自己捂住了鲍勃小女儿的眼睛。

这个举动被尼根看见了，男人很生气，拿着沾血的露希尔朝达里尔走过来，舌头发出“哒儿、哒儿”地弹音。

“噢~我们的达里尔有一颗柔软的心，可真他妈的性感，Huh？”他贴着他的耳侧，似笑非笑地。

那次没等下船，尼根就把他扯到船的后面，让他跪在甲板上，从后面狠狠干了他。海风很凉，尼根还拿着露希尔，露希尔的端头就在达里尔的两面耳侧来回地晃，尼根操得格外用力，惩罚的意味明显，好像只要他再有一点儿让他不如意，那根棒子就会把他也打死。

那么，如果只是捂住叛徒家人的眼睛都会受到惩罚，作为卧底警察又会怎么样呢？

达里尔想不出尼根会怎样处置他。

尼根对他越温柔，他的心里就越恐慌。终于，他找到了一个机会。

尼根说今天超市有大减价，还要绕道去给车加个油，所以出去的时间会略略长一点，让他不要着急。达里尔终于有独处的时光，他撑着床头柜和墙壁，一点点地挪下床，找到包里的那个联络警方专用的小手机，一瘸一拐地走到旅馆的后面（那里信号好），给海莲娜打电话。

电话几乎是立刻就接通了。

“你去哪里了？我们足足有一周没有联系。”女Aphla劈头盖脸地就问。

“我受了点伤，尼根又一直在旁边，我没法联络你。”

“……情况怎么样？”

达里尔顿了顿，说出自己的犹豫：“不太好 。尼根应该还没有恢复记忆，但快了，也许下一秒他就会恢复。”

“什么？”

“那次在旧金山外面，警方突然打电话让我们不要进城，尼根就在旁边。如果他恢复了记忆，可能很快就意识到我是卧底。”

“你不会在他看不见的地方接么？”海莲娜十分惊讶，这也太不专业了。

达里尔一窒，他要怎么说当时他们在车里，而尼根的肉棒还插在他体内。他迟疑半晌，最后只说：“是我的疏忽。”

“你确定他一定能发现你？”

“是。尼根非常聪明，而且狡诈，如果他恢复记忆又装作没有的样子，我可能也发现不了……”

“……这不可能。”海莲娜沉吟半晌，像是要给Omega安慰，又问，“你还能在他身边卧底多久？”

这句话让达里尔心里发凉，他向后靠在旅馆后院的墙上，声音很轻：“海莲娜，我感觉很不好。我能不能…请求撤离。”

女声明显愣住了，几秒后，好听的声音和缓下来：“你的伤势怎么样了？”

“腿上中了一刀，但已经能下床了。”

“那就好。你听着，达里尔，现在的情况很复杂，纽约这边的状况不对劲。我们本以为控制住了救世军，挖出尼根的好几条交易线，却没想到实际上解决的是俄罗斯黑帮还有总督的势力。”

达里尔不自觉皱起眉头：“什么？”

“是的，这个老滑头藏得很深。如果西海岸再没有好消息，最后真的可能被他溜掉。”

海莲娜叹了口气，说出了她最在意的——

“所以，这次真的要靠你了。我在行动之前和局里做了保证，这次NYPD的重案组也都全部出动，还联动了西海岸。达里尔，我输不起。”

“……”

“你暂时不可以撤离，这是命令。”

电话挂断后，Omega站在汽车旅馆的后院里，仰起头看天。

冬天仍旧没有过去，沙漠也很冷，公路与泥土接壤的地方有化不开的雪，寒风呼啸着，连风滚草都在瑟瑟发抖。天上的云压得厚厚的，透不进半点光。其实海莲娜想什么他不是不懂，只是有时候，他不想弄得太明白。

“你去哪儿了？”

达里尔回到房间的时候，尼根已经回来了，正系着围裙。

Omega僵在门口。

尼根刮了胡子，看起来忽然年轻了十多岁，显得神采奕奕。他朝他笑，说不出是少年人的无邪，还是成熟男性的别有深意。

“吃饭吧，我看你没带手机，应该走不远，刚想把香肠放进烤箱里就去找你。”

达里尔有一瞬觉得自己像被掐住咽喉。

尼根还在说：“今天准备了你喜欢吃的鱼饼，还有烤鸡。烤得真香，快趁热。”

达里尔完全食不知味，他只觉得自己像某种战战兢兢的蠢动物。他不知道少年尼根为什么会有耐心来做这顿大餐，只觉得老虎已经对他龇出獠牙，自己却还抱着微乎其微的侥幸心理，而尼根的每句话都让他如芒在背。

晚上睡觉的时候，尼根又蹭上了床——这是两天前，有一晚达里尔因为疼痛在梦中闷吟，尼根爬起来用信息素安慰了他，之后就一直死皮赖脸地要跟他睡在一起。他就好像真的是他的Alpha那样，把他小心地护在怀里。

达里尔闭上眼睛，眼皮在抖。

尼根倒是有些迷糊了，问：“怎么了？一整晚都不对劲。”

达里尔想朝他发火，告诉他FUCK OFF，别假惺惺的，要杀要剐随便怎样都可以，别这么装作是他真正的Alpha那样温柔的照顾他，可是他不敢，万一他猜错了呢？

尼根却像是没有感觉到一样，抚摸着他的身体，手心滚烫，动作又珍惜又小心，他喜欢揉捏达里尔柔软的奶子，用拇指指腹拨弄他的乳粒。

Omega脑中还是海莲娜那个冷血的命令，身体却克制不住地热了起来。

是啊，“她不介意”，“有必要的话是可以的”，自己虽然是Omega，却也是货真价实的卧底，七年里给NYPD送出过无数情报都没被发现的合格警察，可在海莲娜看来，自己的工作就和廉价的婊子差不多，必要的时候陪尼根上床也无所谓。

尼根刚好把手指探入进去，缓缓地抽插着。

“啊……”达里尔忍不住死死把住Alpha的胳膊，他的眼眶发酸，又不能被尼根发现。

尼根什么都没有说，他只是动着手。

达里尔只觉得被玩得很舒服，那种舒服顺着尾椎一直冲上大脑，让他几乎放弃思考，等反应过来时，他已经分开了双腿。

他的骚逼正毫无廉耻地坦露在尼根面前。

又有什么关系，七年了，他早就无数次地使用过他，他操他的次数远比海莲娜还要多。这让达里尔不免回忆起更多、更多尼根占有他的记忆。

他就像尼根的性奴，或者什么家养宠物，只是得到了重用。黑暗中，他完全看不清尼根的表情，骚逼却忽然渴望起来。

Alpha可以感受到Omega的情绪，他忽然起身跪在他身后，让达里尔的臀腿可以架到他的胯上。在不弄伤他的情况下，尼根缓缓进入他的身体。

被干穿的快感让达里尔张开嘴。Alpha身体向前，双臂撑在他腋下，像是把他架到什么虚空之中。而一旦选择意志的逃避，快感就如潮水般涌来。

达里尔很快被操得吐出舌头，眼神失焦。他哭叫着，放任下体被完全开发，像早就卖给黑帮泄欲的廉价娼妓。他并不知道自己的眼泪顺着脸颊流下来……

他只知道，他的身体恐怕已经食髓知味。

高潮的快感中，达里尔有那么几秒的清明。他突然意识到，如果有一天NYPD占了上风，或者什么突发的火并，他大概不可能毫不犹豫地举枪射杀尼根了。

……他完了。

他想逃。

尼根像是没注意到达里尔的失神。

“等你好了，我们再好好在来上几发。”他在Omega嘴唇上吮了一大口。

就算这么说，他也没有完全停下动作。他把手指塞进达里尔的嘴里，逼迫他舔吮自己的手指，把达里尔的脑子搅得更像一团浆糊。

他把他的屁眼也操了，很轻车熟路了。高烫火热的屁穴被透开，前面的阴道尚淌着水空虚。尼根戏弄一样玩他的两个洞，交替地透他，直到那两个肉洞都被操的完全合不拢。精液混合着汩汩涌出的淫水浸湿床单。

直到达里尔哭叫着求尼根不要了，尼根才放过他。

在梦里，Omega想起尼根和他说过的很多过去的事情。

尼根上的学校，校园小径边是一片大草地，年轻的尼根会留把黑发留长，风吹过时故意装帅，他咬着烟，坐在草地上弹吉他或者画画，其实只是想有Omega或者漂亮的人多看一眼。

达里尔仿佛已经看到了那个画面，“真正”年轻的尼根，意气风发。非常寻常的画面，比他在帮派出生入死时见到的不知道单调多少，可是年轻的尼根、普通的尼根、别人都不知道的尼根、真实的尼根，都已经变成了他挥之不去的梦魇。

达里尔忽然意识到，他的生活完全被尼根入侵了，别说再留下去做不到射杀尼根，恐怕连警察的立场也要没有了。

他认识他太久，相处太久，了解太久，久到世界不再是纯然的黑与白。

达里尔决定要离开。

他被尼根标记了，也没有完成任务，海莲娜是无论如何也不会再接受他的，其实他已经不再乎了。或者说，他心里清楚，他和尼根相处的时间早就远远超过他和海莲娜的那一点点曾经。

他心中的海莲娜就像一个水中的月亮，像他努力维持的森林湖畔中绝美的幻影，是对家庭的渴望，对一段美好的关系的期许。他知道那些早就变了，却仍然不舍的放开曾经拥有过得一点点。

而他快要连自我都失去了。

达里尔落荒而逃般的收拾包袱。

他决定就趁尼根出门的这段时间，时间很短，只有两个小时（或许还不到），但足够他离开了。他甚至忘了问尼根要去哪。

他没想好往哪走，总之不能回家，也不能去找莫尔，可哪里都好，只要别碰到尼根。顺利的话他可以撬一辆车，沿着95号公路一直开、一直开下去……

他背起包袱，拉开房门，

只可惜，他没有这个机会了。

空气中浓郁的Alpha信息素被旅馆的门隔绝的很好，开门的一瞬间，达里尔就连腿都迈不动了，他的腰后发软，使不上力。

这是一个圈套，尼根的圈套。

尼根从阴影中站出来，肩膀上扛着露希尔。他还穿着出去购物的衣服，显得霸道又随意。他根本没走，就是在等他。男人笑起来，慢慢地走近，一步一步的靠近因为伤势、也因为信息素站不稳的警察。

他把他的名字含在舌尖来念，像在念惦念已久的情诗。

**“我亲爱的达里尔，我的Omega，你要去哪儿？”**


	6. Chapter 6

春天的时候，德怀特回来了。

之前他被尼根派到东南亚拓宽市场，生意谈得很成功，尼根在电话里显得非常高兴，迫不及待的要他回来，好给他庆功。德怀特的心情也很好，连一早上手机上不断弹出的关于NYPD的新闻都没有打扰到他。

“进来。”屋内传来尼根的声音。

德怀特走进去：“Boss. ”

这时候，他才看清楚房间里除了尼根外还有另一个人，是达里尔，达里尔·迪克森。事实上，德怀特不知道现在跪在尼根脚边的Omega还能不能叫达里尔。

他看起来像被尼根玩坏了。

他的全身上下只有一条黑色的丁字裤，而说是丁字裤，其实在骚逼的位置是开口的。尼根正在用大拇趾若有似无地磨蹭着那里。达里尔的表情很迷醉，裆部似有似无的布料根本挡不住什么，他已经湿了，湿哒哒的骚水从没有耻毛的阴阜滴下来，弄湿了胯下那块地毯。

他的性器官是很成熟的那一种，像个熟烂的桃子，明显被尼根使用过度，小阴唇上若有似无有穿着银环，尼根的脚趾只要碰到，他就忍不住小声地呻吟起来。

作为奖励，尼根将手指递到他嘴边。

他立刻乖顺地张开嘴，将尼根的手指含吮进去，卖力地裹弄，吃出啧啧的声音。

德怀特舔了舔嘴唇，告诫自己别见怪不怪了，达里尔原来和老板就是这个关系——原先有几次他进屋给尼根送文件，尼根的表情都是又爽又克制的，他站近以后才发现，是达里尔跪在地上正服侍尼根的大屌。

硬要说有什么不同的话，就是达里尔那个时候的表情是恭顺又公式化的，远没有现在这样“富有感情”。倒也正常，毕竟那时候尼根没有标记他。

他们说到一半的时候，电视新闻里刚好播到前段时间震惊全国的“东西海岸联合行动”，NYPD警方破获了大型贩毒军火的黑帮组织“伍德伯里”，并将老大“总督”菲利普擒获。

电视机里说到NYPD，让达里尔的身体明显颤抖了一下。

尼根低头看他，用拇指摩擦过他的脸颊：“想要了？”

“……嗯。”达里尔仍垂着头。

尼根微微展开手掌，达里尔顿了几秒，还是侧过脸，用柔软的脸蹭他的掌心，有点求饶又有些求助的意味。

尼根发出一声无奈又纵宠的笑，拍了拍膝盖，示意他上来。

他抱住Omega的腰，一边解开裤腰带掏出半硬的阴茎，一边凑到他耳边说：“自己把你Alpha的这根吃进去，嗯？”

达里尔的表情出现一瞬间的恍惚，之后耳尖烧红着，没说话，只是将手指探下去分开丁字裤上的缝隙，继而撑开阴唇，慢慢顶着尼根巨大的肉棒往下坐。

将肉棒整根吞含进体内之后，他的眉宇松开了，像是放空自己什么都不去想，发出一声满足的叹息。

只是含着Alpha的阴茎，就让他有一种被填满地安全感。

尼根一面小幅度地操着他，一面示意德怀特继续说。

德怀特决定垂下自己的眼睛，别去看不该看的。不过一起一伏、一抽一插之间，他发誓达里尔的两边肉唇上都被穿了环。

晚一点在总部的走廊里，德怀特又碰到了尼根。

尼根穿着白T恤、牛仔裤，头发刚刚洗过，一副闲适又惬意的样子，他端着一杯红酒走过来。

“Oh my D-boy！”他的老大一如往常那样和他打招呼。

德怀特连忙站住问好，虽然他也是Alpha，不过他就服气尼根。只不过关于一些事，他还是有疑惑。

尼根看出来了，拍拍他的肩：“怎么了？”

“达里尔，”德怀特斟酌着，“我记得您说过他是NYPD的卧底，这次针对伍德伯里和NYPD的双重行动，我以为您事后是要处理掉他的。警方的人，怎么都是定时炸弹。”

“喔——”尼根笑起来，“误会而已，已经搞清楚了，达里尔现在是我们的人了，100%、完完全全我的人。D-boy，不要总是用老眼光看人。”

话说成这样，德怀特也就不好再问下去，只好点点头，表示知道。本来达里尔和尼根之间，也不是别人能插的进去的，他想。

他在走廊上站了会儿，刚好见到尼根回屋。

暖色的灯光打在灰色为主调的屋子里，显得温馨安宁。达里尔窝在床上睡着，他穿着尼根的衣服，有些长，刚刚盖住屁股，两条腿很白。

尼根回来后，他立刻醒了，尼根便凑过去吻他。

吻着吻着，尼根把他调过来圈在怀里，又往后颈腺体上噬咬下去。达里尔起初挣扎着，但身高差的缘故，他被尼根完完全全地箍住了。他无力地踢蹬几下，身体软下去，像任由摆布的肉便器。

注射过信息素后，他很快变得痴迷，翻过身，主动拉下尼根的裤链，将尼根的东西含到嘴里。

他伸出舌头来舔，用嘴唇包住牙齿裹吮，为尼根做好准备。然后他跪好，向后高高撅起屁股。

尼根说了什么。

达里尔顺从地伸手扒开两片臀瓣，露出里面两个一吸一合的骚洞。那洞还没有被操，就已经是晶莹剔透的了，前后两个穴都有一指粗细的洞，一看就是熟到合不拢。

尼根狠狠地插入进去。

达里尔的表情一开始是隐忍的，却很快变成分外满足，插到后来，已经爽得双眼翻白、微微吐出舌头。

尼根把红酒倒进被操开的骚逼里，达里尔像是受到剧烈的刺激，淫水憋不住一般喷得到处都是。

德怀特还见过他们在马厩里做过。救世军的新总部是一大片山林与农场，那天他随意散散步，闻到远处有浓烈的信息素撞击的味道，还以为是哪个不长眼的在总部偷情，走过去一看，竟然是Boss和达里尔。

达里尔好像和尼根起了争执，尼根压住他。

达里尔脸上像是有水痕，眼眶发红，只是额发遮住看不清。尼根不知道追着他说了什么，之后Alpha将Omega逼到马厩里面。Omega妥协了，慢慢蹲下去服侍起尼根的肉棒。他的膝盖打开，双腿大大张着，喘息逐渐变得平稳，仿佛吃自己Alpha的鸡巴就能让他安心。

舔了一会，尼根的肉棒被他嘬得晶亮，Alpha用皮鞋踢踢他的胯，达里尔忽然发出一声闷叫，膝盖抖嗦，从胯部喷出一股骚水来。

他是隔着裤子尿的，像根本管不住小便的母狗，喷在尼根的鞋上，宛如标记领地。

尼根拉着他的后衣领将他弄起来，压着他扶着木围栏弯下身子，扒掉裤子。他的裤子全湿透了，阴部肿得很厉害，红艳艳的一片，不知道之前被尼根怎样玩过。

下体赤裸的皮肤一接触到冷空气，达里尔就发出难耐的喘息，尼根拍击着他的那里，他又抖着继续喷水，屁股像一只成熟的母羊。

母羊很快被操了。尼根插入进去，深色的大屌透着艳红色的阴阜中，光是看着视觉效果，仿佛就能远远儿听到“噗嗤噗嗤”的阴道摩擦声。

“啊…啊哈……尼根……”

“叫我什么？”

“Daddy……”达里尔恳求着，最终放弃似地向后耸起屁股，用骚洞主动裹吮伴侣的阴茎。

尼根把他调教的像是长在自己的肉柱上。

达里尔后来怀孕了，怀孕的时候也会被操，挺着大肚子坐在尼根怀里。他会自己动，一手托着圆润巨大的肚腹，一手撑着尼根的腿根，一下下往下坐，用骚逼吃尼根的鸡巴。

“Daddy，给我……”他哀哀地叫。

一边叫一边失神地睁大眼睛。

剧烈颠动让他两乳之间的链子也在晃——尼根给他穿了环，时不时拉拉两个乳环间的链子，达里尔便会爽得骚逼一夹一夹的，奶头渗出奶水。

他的两个奶子又胀又大，乳晕粉艳，乳首挺翘，让人一看就想嘬上去。

Omega怀孕最需要人，那段时间他尤其离不开尼根。尼根开会也带着他。有的时候他靠在尼根身边，尼根展臂搂着他，想揉他哪里，就揉他哪里。他乖顺的不出声，只在舒服到极致的时候会当众微微张开嘴，无声喘息。

有的时候，他又是披着毯子坐在尼根怀里的，达里尔不被允许动，只能用骚逼持续含着尼根粗大的鸡巴。

德怀特偶尔能听见咕啾的水声，可能是达里尔在偷偷用骚逼夹透开他的巨大东西。

德怀特问过阿拉特，说达里尔什么时候会“好”。

阿拉特瞅他一眼，说尼根早就没有再注射过量信息素了，那样对孩子不好，至于达里尔什么时候愿意“醒”，得看他自己。

“应该快了。”她又补充。“之前开会，他不小声和Boss说话来着，贴着Boss的耳朵。”

“而且前段时间尼根把那辆摩托车弄出来了，达里尔去骑了会摩托，Boss就开着白色小皮卡跟在他后面，两人好久没回来，我去后山找，远远儿就看见尼根在山顶树下弄他，他挺享受的，还扶着尼根揉他乳房的手，水顺着腿往下淌。”

“……后来呢？”

“后来尼根是用皮卡把摩托车拖回来的。”

“哦。”德怀特干巴巴的。

阿拉特合上文件夹，文件夹里面是一页关于“NYPD警署迪克森警官因公殉职”的文案，她最后安慰德怀特说：“习惯就好了，他们自己的事。”

德怀特觉得有道理。

几个月后，达里尔很顺利的生产了，是个女孩，取名莉迪亚，尼根高兴坏了。

孩子九个月的时候，尼根有一次脱不开身，就问达里尔能不能去港口帮他验一批货。那天德怀特也在，达里尔还抱着莉迪亚喂奶，听到这个抬起头。

“D-boy陪你一起去，好么？都是你做习惯的事。”

达里尔最终没有拒绝。

他带着孩子，孩子还小，离不开母亲。德怀特走在他身后，觉得达里尔好像变得更好看了——他是说Omega本来也很好看，现在更有种说不出的媚。

达里尔对工作还是很专注的。

他很有经验的一箱箱去查验那些军火，掀开上面盖着的木板，拨开里面防潮的木条，随机的挑出枪来检查。

莉迪亚好像很喜欢枪，伸着手去够。

“你喜欢这个？”达里尔低头看挂在胸口的孩子，孩子咿呀咿呀的笑。达里尔就也跟着笑了。

德怀特这才发现，达里尔心情好像蛮好的。

回去的时候，他在前面开车，达里尔坐在后面，莉迪亚要喝奶，他就和德怀特说了句抱歉，微微侧过身子，掀开点衣服，然后很快又罩住。不一会儿就可以听到孩子裹奶的声音，大概是快长牙了，磨得他奶头有些痛，达里尔呻吟了一下。

他有些赧然，不太想面对德怀特。德怀特在心理切了一句，心想他什么没见过。

回去的时候，尼根在等他们，单手插着裤兜。

“一切都还顺利么？”

“嗯。”

尼根抱住他们母女俩，吻达里尔的嘴唇。达里尔见到他的时候话还是少，却并没有挣开尼根搂住他后腰的手，他仰着头，微微回应尼根。

德怀特看着他们一家三口慢慢走进屋去了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后说一点自己的想法：
> 
> 达里尔的性格，其实是比较缺乏自我选择意识的，也非常内向和自卑——因为童年时期，父亲和兄长都属于强压迫型人格。这样的成长经历，导致他会需要“服从”领导者，需要领导者给与方向，也需要对方的关注，才会有安全感。
> 
> 同时因为他挺聪明，所以很慕强（即弱者不会让他服从），简而言之，他就需要一个真正强大的Alpha或Dom。
> 
> 在这篇故事中，他一开始选择的对象是海莲娜，显然这不是什么好选择。
> 
> 达里尔也是一个重感情的人，甚至是对感情在意到走在理智前面的人，这点从原著中就可以体现——第2季中，他优先感受到团队要散了，躲到野外；第5季中，他因为贝斯的死，难过的拿烟头烫自己；第6季，他因为冲动的要去找尼根算账，结果被德怀特打了一枪。
> 
> 这样的情感处理方式，造成他往往会伤害自己。并且后续他也不知道怎样解脱，伤痕会一直留在记忆深处。
> 
> 而事实上，这篇故事里，达里尔难道不知道海莲娜利用他么？他知道。他不知道尼根在意他么？他也知道。
> 
> 所以，后期尼根采取了“软性精神调教”的方式——逼着让他在肉体上放纵，然后哭泣、宣泄出来，达里尔可以逃避，但因为尼根没有对他造成物理性伤害，他不需要“防御”。很快，他就会因为这段空白期而思考，有了思考，有了冷静，尼根再在精神上长期关怀他，爱护他，和他慢慢谈一谈，他就会逐渐走出海莲娜的事情，走出他必须做一个“正义者”的禁锢，也就接受尼根了。
> 
> 这是我心中挺美好的关系，希望大家喜欢这个故事，再次强调这是纸片人，不代表任何原作角色的立场，吃粮愉快！


End file.
